


Słuchaj, Alicja

by zielenna



Series: Po kątach [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, nierozumieni i samotni wszyscy są, powojenne, przyjaźnienie, smęt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Słuchaj, Alicja, mam problem. Mówili i mówią, a Alicja słuchała i słucha. Tylko risotto już nietknięte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słuchaj, Alicja

W jednym z wielu podobnych do siebie przykurzonych londyńskich barów, przy odrapanym stoliku siedziała trójka względnie młodych ludzi o zmęczonych oczach. Kelnerka która podeszła do nich zebrać zamówienia, wyglądała na trochę starszą, a uważała się za zdecydowanie bardziej zmęczoną. Poprawiła kucyk, wyciągnęła długopis – niedługo trzeba poprosić będzie o nowy – i westchnęła, przytłoczona ciężarem problemów egzystencjalnych, które w tamtej chwili rozważała. 

\- No to czego sobie państwo życzą?

\- Poprosimy trzy piwa – odezwała się dziewczyna (w myślach kelnerki: panna) siedząca najbliżej. Włosy przytrzymywała jej opaska z kokardką na czubku, a w ruchu jej umalowanych na jaskrawy róż warg było coś okropnie irytującego zmaltretowaną kelnerkę. 

\- Dwa piwa i colę – poprawiła ją ta ciemna, w wydekoltowanym podkoszulku i zarzuconej na niego skórzanej kurtce, która mimo niedbałości z którą pewnie została rzucona, z jakiegoś głupiego powodu wyglądała perfekcyjnie.

\- I frytki – dorzucił chłopak, chudy i wysoki jak tyczka, w białym podkoszulku. Brakowało mu połowy ręki. (Pewnie jakiś zbir.)

\- Podam za pięć minut – mruknęła kelnerka, dodając jeszcze w myślach: co za nudni ludzie; zamówiłby kto risotto.

*

Ta panna o irytująco poruszających się wargach i opasce z kokardką na czubku nazywała się Katie Bell. Lubiła nosić błyszczącą się, sztuczną biżuterię, balerinki z cienkiej skórzanej siatki i krótkie spódniczki. Nie ruszała się z domu bez dokładnego makijażu, a ubranie na pojutrze miała zaplanowane trzy dni temu. Słuchała muzyki uważanej ogólnie za tandetną, uwielbiała tańczyć do kompletnego chłamu. Z tych przyczyn, a także kilku innych, partnerzy ze szkoły dla aurorów nie patrzyli na nią inaczej, jak z uniesioną wysoko brwią. Nawet najpoprawniejszy Harry Potter, widząc ją, powiedział:

\- Och. Katie?

Och. Katie? Czego tu szukasz, z torbą z butiku na ramieniu? Czy myślisz, że Śmierciożerców można załatwić puderniczką? Czemu jesteś tutaj, a nie na boisku od Quidditcha, przecież szło ci całkiem nieźle? Czy to ten – jak mu tam – mugolskie femme-coś-tam? Z izmem na końcu. Niezależność, tak? Bunt, Katie?

Katie na te pytania, zadawane jej i przez profesorów, i przez kolegów, i przez koleżanki wzruszała ramionami, dmuchając balona ze słodkiej gumy. A Alicji mówiła, że po prostu nie chce się już bać. I skopać tyłek każdemu, kto kupuje takie badziewia, jak przeklęte naszyjniki.

*

Ta ciemna, niedbale perfekcyjna, nazywała się Angelina Johnson. Najwolniejszy z wolnych strzelców, miłośniczka niezależności, singielka z powołania. Piła więcej, śpiewała głośniej, tańczyła kankana kiedy grali walca, szła boso po ulicy, jeśli miała taką fantazję. Wymyślała najbardziej krzywdzące przezwiska przełożonym z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, w którym zatrudniła się któregoś pięknego dnia, kiedy jeszcze miała nadzieję, że praca w nim faktycznie ma coś wspólnego z grami i sportami. Nie miała. Ilość papierów Angelina nadrabiała ochrypłym śmiechem. Miała w nosie ludzi i ich uczucia. Nie cierpiała porcelany. Nie umiała rozbijać jajek, żeby nie zrobić z nich brei. 

Przez efekt motyla albo inną bzdurę, skończyła z dzieckiem najbardziej kruchego człowieka na świecie. Zawsze wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać, dużo milczał, słuchał smętnej muzyki przez mugolskie radio, chciał być chmurą i pił za dużo mleka. Miał głos jak zgaszone światełko. I był bardzo, bardzo porcelanowy.

Angelina starała się dużo kiwać głową, kłaść dłonie na ramieniu, reagować na wszystkie oderwane od wątków uwagi. A Alicji mówiła, że chciałaby się w nim zakochać, naprawdę, ale chyba nie wie jak.

*

Ta tyka co jej brakowało ręki, nazywała się Olivier Wood. Klątwa razem z kończyną wyrwała mu spełnienie marzeń, ale Wood nie narzekał. Żył, oddychał, znalazł jakąś pracę na boku, to się liczyło. W Esach i Floresach nikt nie oczekiwał od niego szybkiego łapania piłek, czasem coś go gryzło, ale to dało się znieść. Kiedy nie było klientów, a właściciel przysnął, Wood siadywał w kraciastym fotelu i czytał coś, co akurat mu wpadło w ręce – rękę. A to biografię Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a to analizę działania Gwardii Dumbledore’a – na tego typu rzeczy łatwo było ostatnio trafić. Czasem wpadł ktoś znajomy, zahaczył wzrokiem o pustkę w okolicach prawego rękawa i bardzo zobowiązany wdawał się w przyjemną o niczym konkretnym. Wspominało się dawne czasy, z dokładnym pominięciem meczy Quidditcha. 

Codziennie wracając z pracy, Wood mijał sklep ze sprzętem miotlarskim, do którego mniej więcej od połowy lipca zaczynały się przyklejać nastoletnie nosy. Jego wzrok pozostawał tam ciągle, między lśniącymi trzonkami, giętkimi witkami, błyszczącymi klamerkami… W Mungu mówili, że prowadzone są badania nad protezami. Mogą być gotowe już za kilka lat. 

Wood nie narzekał, naprawdę. A Alicji mówił, że czuje się trochę martwo, o tak, jakby tylko funkcjonował, kora i brak pnia.

*

Ta czwarta, co nie siedziała z nimi, a była, nazywała się Alicja Spinnet. Miała osiemnaście lat, różowe, okrągłe policzki, oczy idealistki i ciepły śmiech. Chodziła w zapinanych sweterkach, nawet w soboty i niedziele, co Katie jej zawsze trochę wytykała, piła herbatę kilka razy dziennie, czego Angelina nie mogła zrozumieć, podkochiwała się w Cedriku Diggorym całkiem na poważnie, czego jakoś nigdy nie wybaczył jej Wood. Poza tym, pisała pamiętnik w grubym brulionie z okładką w rumianki, słuchała Edith Piaf z zamkniętymi oczami, kołysząc się trochę w przód, trochę na bok, i nie miała ani jednej pary trampek. Cała drużyna Quidditcha – stary skład – chodził z Alicją na spacer od czasu do czasu, opowiadał co na sercu im leżało, a Alicja kiwała z przejęciem głową i przejmowała się wszystkim, co rozmówca mówił, czy chodziło o uszczypliwe uwagi profesora Snape’a na temat przestrzegania mundurków, czy o to, że nikt nic nie rozumie a ludzie to w ogóle są jacyś przewrażliwieni, czy o to, że Ślizgoni grają bardzo nie fair.

A potem Alicja umarła. Zasłaniała chyba kogoś z młodszych klas, a może próbowała rzucić się sama na pięciu Śmierciożerców, nie wiedzieli. Chodziło o to, że jej nie było.

Chciałaś mieć dom z rabatą tulipanów w ogrodzie, mówiła z wyrzutem Katie. Przecież miałaś zostać pierwszą dobrą nauczycielką Historii Magii, co z tym się stało, pytała Angelina. Obiecałaś, że przyjdziesz kiedyś na mój mecz, dodawał Wood. A Alicja słuchała.

*

Trójka nudnych ludzi unosi szklanki, stuka się nimi z jakimś uniesieniem, trochę nie na miejscu w barze.

\- Za Alicję – mówi tyka.

\- Za Alicję – powtarzają panna i ciemna.

Po jakimś czasie, tyka przemawia znów, z plamą z keczupu na brodzie i frytką w ustach:

\- A wiecie, ona zamówiłaby to risotto.

Wybuchają śmiechem.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciekawostka, do opuszczenia: jakby ktoś sobie chciał Alicję wizualizować, to idealna jest Carey Mulligan, zwłaszcza w "Never Let Me Go". Dużo podobieństw między Alicją a Kathy, którą Mulligan tam grała. Podświadome odbicie, etc.


End file.
